The Wedding Of Chrissie Jackson
by Clare C.G
Summary: Set after series 3. Maria and Alan come back for Chrissie’s wedding. When a mysterious alien starts to stalk the halls of the reception, it’s up to the gang to try and stop it before it ruins the wedding. Luke/Maria. Clyde/Rani implied.
1. Maria's Return

Sarah Jane Adventures fan fiction:

The Wedding Of Chrissie Jackson

_Set after series 3. Maria and Alan come back for Chrissie's wedding. When a mysterious alien starts to stalk the halls of the reception, it's up to the gang to try and stop it before it ruins the wedding. Will working with Maria again force Luke to admit his feelings for her?_

**Luke Smith looked in the mirror that hanged on his bedroom wall, smoothing down his dark brown hair. He wanted to look his best as today was an important day. He's best friend Maria Jackson was returning from America for her mum's wedding. Luke had been counting down the days to her return since Maria had told him. The chance to see Maria again, in the flesh and not over a webcam, made Luke smile. Although he'd never openly admit it, he'd fallen in love with Maria and when she left so her dad could take a job in Washington DC, it felt like a part of him had moved away too.**

**And when Luke really thought about it, a part of him had moved away. Luke had been created by the Bane, when they'd come to earth and created a drink called Bubble Shock to try and put the human race under their control. With a certain amount to humans hating the taste, the Bane were downloading parts of those humans into their creation, giving him the brain power of 10,000 humans. Maria had gone to the Bubble Shock factory, and had a part of her downloaded in Luke. And Maria had been in the factory when Luke had accidentally been activated. He'd escaped and was running through the corridors of the factory when Maria had found him. They'd hidden from the Bane in the ladies toilets-the only time Luke can say he's ever been in the ladies toilets-where Sarah Jane Smith had found them. The three of them defeated the Bane with help from Sarah's super computer, called Mr Smith, and then Sarah Jane adopted Luke, giving him his name.**

**On his first day of school-and Maria's first day since they'd only just moved to the area-they'd met Clyde, who was also having his first day of school. Clyde had found out about their alien fighting when aliens had taken over their school, hoping to turn off the sun. he'd helped them defeat the latest threat and joined the team, and Clyde and Maria had helped Luke to become as normal a human teenager as he could be. Together Luke, Maria, Clyde, Sarah Jane and Mr Smith had battled and helped all sorts of aliens, and when Maria's dad, Alan found out, he also joined the team. But then he got the job offer and after one last battle against yet another alien threat-during which Luke had found out about Maria leaving and her mum, Chrissie, had found out about the aliens and stopped the threat with the heel of her shoes-Maria and Alan were gone. And Luke missed her even before the taxi was out of sight.**

**Then Rani moved across the road, found out about what went on across the road, helped the team to stop an alien clown, and joined the team, helping them to fight and help all sorts of aliens, including Mrs Wormwood, the Bane who'd created Luke. But it never felt the same without Maria around. Maria got Luke in a way Clyde and Rani didn't.**

**Luke was snapped out of his thoughts by Sarah Jane calling up to him. Maria and Alan had arrived. "Coming mum!" Luke called down, before giving his hair one last check. He took a deep breath and then headed downstairs, where Sarah Jane had just closed the front door and Maria and Alan were standing in the hallway. Maria looked more beautiful than Luke remembered. Her dark brown hair had been cut into a bob, and was straightened rather than the tiny bit of frizz that it normally had been. Luke rushed down the stairs and gave Maria a hug. "I've missed you so much!" Luke said before letting go.**

"**I've missed you too. It's good to be back." Maria replied.**

"**Come on, I'll put the kettle on." Sarah Jane said heading for the kitchen. Alan followed, with Luke and Maria close behind.**

**An hour later, Luke and Maria were sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching the news and catching up on things since they'd last spoken. The doorbell went and Sarah Jane went to answer it as Luke and Maria continued talking. They were interrupted by two voices breezing in from the living room, followed by their owners, Clyde and Rani. "Hey Maria how was the flight?" Clyde asked giving Maria a hug.**

"**It was alright." Maria answered as Clyde sat down between Luke and Maria. Rani gave Clyde a small stern look for it as she sat down in an armchair, before turning to Maria and smiling.**

"**You'll have to thank your mum for inviting me and my parents to the wedding," Rani said. "I'm so excited about it!"**

"**Me too. Hopefully it'll be a wedding without aliens." Maria said.**

"**Well I wouldn't mind if the Doctor showed up at this wedding like he did with Sarah Jane's. Except the trying to stop the wedding part." Clyde said.**

"**Clyde, we said we weren't going to mention that again. Not when Sarah Jane might hear." Rani hissed at him.**

"**She isn't around to hear us. Anyway, presents. Tell me you brought something back for us."**

"**Of course," Maria replied. "They're in my bag upstairs."**

"**Well then, no time to waste." Then Clyde took Maria's hand and pulled her up from the sofa, before pulling her out of the room. Rani rolled her eyes to the sky and shock her head, before giving a small laugh and following them out with a smile. Luke sighed and got up to follow. He'd been hoping to have some more time with Maria all to himself, but now he'd have to try and get rid of Clyde and Rani first.**


	2. The Wedding Begins

The hotel events hall was decorated with white, cream and pink balloons and streamers, the tables covered in long cream table clothes and the staff, getting the room set up for the wedding and the reception the next day, were rushing around, getting the finishing touches to the room, putting the flowers in place and setting up the name places to the sitting arrangement they'd been given. One of the staff went out of the events hall to pick up a few boxes that had arrived. Just as he reached the boxes, he saw something snakelike sliver past. Instead of ignoring it, he went to investigate, following the creature as it headed down the corridor. It stopped by a cupboard, and slid under the door. The staff member put his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. He even opened the door, and his eyes widened in fear as he looked up, a shadow of a large lizard like creature looming over him. The staff member screamed before everything went black. He fell to the ground as the large lizard shaped shadow slid it's way over him and disappeared down the corridor.

The day of the wedding, and the Smith household was a buzz of activity. Sarah Jane had allowed Chrissie to get ready for the wedding at the house, mostly because Ivan-Chrissie's future husband-would be getting ready at the house they shared. Chrissie was so grateful to Sarah Jane for allowing her to almost take over the house that she even bothered to get Sarah Jane's name right. Alan-who was giving Chrissie away, was dressed in a grey morning suit, and walking around the kitchen, hoping to get his speech right for the reception. Sarah Jane-dressed in a smart trouser suit, was making coffee, listening to Alan's speech for what must have been the tenth time that day. Clyde-in the same grey suit he'd warn to Sarah Jane's wedding, complete with trainers, Luke-also in the same grey suit he'd worn to his mum's wedding, and Rani-in a dark blue dress with matching shoes, were in the hallway, watching as the make-up artist put the finishing touches to Chrissie's make up. Chrissie's wedding dress was all white, with a long vial and huge skirt. "Why is she wearing white?" Clyde wondered. "She's hardly a virgin bride!"

"What's that?" Luke asked as Rani gave Clyde a slight kick in the leg. Clyde opened his mouth to answer, but then thought better of it. There was a time and place to explain and now wasn't it.

"I'll explain later." Clyde said instead. He was glad for the distraction, when Maria came down the stairs, wearing her bridesmaid's dress. It was pink, with short sleeves and a long skirt, simple compared to her mother's wedding dress.

"Wow," Luke gasped as Maria reached the bottom of the stairs. "You l-look b-beautiful."

"Thanks." Maria replied with a smile.

"Come on Clyde, I think I can hear Sarah Jane calling us." Rani said grabbing Clyde's arm.

"I can't hear anything." Clyde said as Rani pulled him away to the kitchen, leaving Luke and Maria alone in the hallway.

"Maria-" Luke started, knowing that if he should tell someone how he felt about Maria, it might as well be Maria herself. But before he could finish, Chrissie came out of the living room and on seeing Maria, gave her a great big hug.

"Oh you look lovely Maria!" she exclaimed. "A perfect picture!"

"Thanks mum." Maria said as her mum let her go. Luke hoped Chrissie would go back inside and give him the chance to speak to Maria, but then Sarah Jane came out of the kitchen, followed by Clyde and Rani.

"Time for us to get going," she said. "Come on Luke."

"Thanks again Sarah Jane for letting me get ready here." Chrissie said as Sarah Jane got her car keys out.

"Oh don't mention it. It's a pleasure. I'll see you at the hotel." And with that, Luke, Rani and Clyde followed Sarah Jane out to her car. As Rani and Clyde got into the back, Luke and Sarah Jane got into the front and soon they were driving off towards the hotel where the wedding and reception was taking place.


	3. The Alien In The Reception

_Chapter 3_

Luke was sitting a few rows back in the second events hall of the hotel, where the main wedding was taking place. On his right was his mum, then Rani's parents, and Clyde and Rani on his left. Members of Chrissie's family and a few friends were sitting in front of them, while Ivan's family and friends were sitting in the rows of seats left of the aisle. Ivan was standing at the front, talking to the register, and Luke couldn't help thinking exactly what he imagined him to be. He was tall, dark and well built. "Bit of a looker isn't he?" Rani whispered, leaning over so she could talk to Clyde and Luke.

"And he's too old for you and about to get married." Clyde whispered, looking annoyed. Rani put a strand of her black hair behind her ear before she sat up, giving Clyde an even more annoyed look.

"You're just jealous," Rani whispered. "He's got something you don't."

"Well it wouldn't be a brain." Clyde shot back.

"Will you two stop it?" Luke whispered. Before either Rani or Clyde could answer, the wedding march started up and everyone turned round to watch as Alan led Chrissie down the aisle, followed by Maria. While everyone was admiring Chrissie, Luke only had eyes for Maria, and he started to wonder how he could get her on her own again so he could tell her just how much he loved her. All throughout the wedding, Luke couldn't take his eyes off where Maria was sitting at the front, next to her dad. Although he could only see the back of her head, he didn't want to take his eyes off her. He kept thinking of ways to get her on her own, and ways he could tell her how he felt. By the time the register had pronounced Chrissie and Ivan man and wife, Luke had thought up and dismissed more plans than he could even remember. Some he had probably thought up more than twice anyway.

But if he thought he'd be able to talk to Maria at the reception, he was disappointed. He didn't get to see her all throughout the dinner and speeches, and when it came to the disco, Maria spent most of her time catching up with family members. Luke was left standing in the corner, just watching the room, trying to catch Maria but she never seemed free. Instead of standing around looking bored, he decided to go exploring. He slipped out of the reception hall and headed down the corridor, his hands in his pockets as he's mind wandered back to plans to get Maria on her own. But then something moving up ahead drew his attention away from Maria and he headed for where the movement came from. What he saw was a member of the hotel staff, dressed as if he was meant to be working on the wedding, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked when he reached the staff member.

"W-what happened?" the member of staff murmured as he looked around. "Last thing I remember was following something and then this big creature slashing down on me."

"Big creature?" The staff member nodded, then his eyes widened as he looked behind Luke.

"Like that behind you!" he exclaimed, making Luke turn round. And then he found himself looking into the big red eyes and scaly lizard face of a creature at least two feet taller than him. It's teeth were sharp and Luke wasted no time in running back down the corridor. Whatever the creature was, he needed to tell his mum about this, because the quicker she knew, the quicker they might be able to get rid of it.

The first person Luke saw when he reached the reception hall was Clyde. Luke immediately started to explain what he'd seen, but before he could finish, Clyde spotted the creature coming down the corridor. "It's a good job there's not that many people around." Clyde commented.

"Where's mum?" Luke asked as the creature came closer.

"Inside, talking to Alan." Luke was about to go back inside the reception hall when he was stopped in his tracks by Rani and Maria.

"What are you doing out here?" Rani asked. Luke and Clyde gave a quick glance to the creature that was only ten feet away from them.

"We should get mum." Luke said as the four teenagers started to back away from the creature.

"I think we should run."

"I'm up for that," Clyde agreed. "We can phone Sarah Jane when we get somewhere safe." The creature was getting even closer and the four teenagers split up as they ran, Rani and Clyde going one way and Luke and Maria going the other. The creature started to follow Luke and Maria down another corridor, just as Clyde and Rani came to a stop and turned round.

"Now would be a good time to call Sarah Jane." Rani pointed out as Clyde got his mobile out of his suit jacket pocket. He speed dialled Sarah Jane's number as the two of them made their way towards the corridor they'd seen Luke and Maria run down. They looked round the corner but couldn't see any sign of Luke, Maria or the creature.

"Hello? Sarah Jane?" Clyde said once Sarah Jane had answered her phone. "We need your help. I think we have an alien on our hands out here and it's after Luke and Maria."


	4. Trapped Into Confessing

_**Chapter 4**_

**Sarah Jane was in the reception hall with Alan and Chrissie when she got Clyde's call. She told Clyde she'd be right there, before hanging up. "Oh you don't have to go off to work do you?" Chrissie asked**

"**That all depends on what type of work you mean," Sarah Jane answered. "But it looks like I can't go anywhere without some sort of alien popping up."**

"**Oh that's all I need on my wedding day!"**

"**Don't worry I'm going to sort this out and be right back." And with that Sarah Jane made her way out of the reception hall.**

"**Not going with her?" Chrissie asked Alan as they watched Sarah Jane go.**

"**I think they can handle this one on their own," Alan answered. "And anyway, your new husband is calling you over." Chrissie turned round to see Ivan waving her over. Chrissie smiled before rushing over. Alan smiled before he decided that maybe Sarah Jane and the others might just need his help anyway and made his way out of the reception hall.**

**Outside Sarah Jane joined Clyde and Rani at the corner between the main hotel reception and the corridor the alien had gone down. "It followed Luke and Maria down there," Rani told her. "I hope they'll be ok."**

"**Luke and Maria are smart enough to take care of themselves." Sarah Jane said, mostly to reassure herself than Clyde and Rani.**

"**So what are we gonna do?" Clyde asked.**

"**We follow it, find out what it is and what it wants, deal with it and get back to the wedding reception." Sarah Jane flipped up the top of her watch, activating the scanner underneath. She started heading down the corridor, scanning as she went, with Clyde and Rani close behind. And all three of them hoped they'd get to Luke and Maria before anything happened to them.**

**Luke and Maria had reached a dead end, as the alien came closer. The two of them started to look around for any escape routes, and Luke spotted the cleaner cupboard. He rushed over and opened the door and the two teenagers ran inside. Luke closed the door behind them, just as the alien reached them, and slammed into the door. The two teenagers backed away from the door, Luke protectively keeping Maria behind him. "What do we do now?" Maria asked as the alien continued to slam into the door.**

"**There's got to be some sort of escape route in here." Luke answered, scanning the room for some sort of window they could climb out of. Half of him was glad that he'd finally got a chance to have Maria to himself, but then, he'd rather not have an alien creature trying to break through the door. It wasn't exactly the perfect moment for him to confess how he felt about her.**

"**There's nothing. We're trapped in here." Maria realised.**

"**Then we're gonna have to wait until mum arrives. And hope that thing doesn't break through the door." Luke decided. Maria sat down on an other turned bucket and rested her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees.**

"**This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my mum's wedding." she said**

"**Me neither." Luke agreed leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, as the alien stopped slamming into the door, but stayed growling from inside the corridor, letting them know it was still there.**

"**I was hoping I'd get to spend a bit of time with mum. Sounds selfish of me doesn't it? Wanting to spend most of my time with mum when it's her wedding day and would want to spend it with Ivan." Maria continued, as if she hadn't heard Luke speak.**

"**She has the rest of her life to spend with Ivan," Luke replied. "And only today and tomorrow to spend with you before she goes off on her honeymoon. It's me who's been selfish in how I hoped to send the day."**

"**And what was that?"**

"**I wanted you all to myself long enough to tell you-" Luke stopped short, wondering if he really should tell Maria all with the alien still outside.**

"**Tell me what?" Maria probed.**

"**You promise you won't laugh if I tell you?" Luke asked looking down at his feet.**

**Maria couldn't help but smile, remembering just how cute Luke could be. "I could never laugh at you." she said as she got up from the bucket and walked over to Luke. Luke looked up, and took a deep breath. The alien was still growling outside, and had renewed it's efforts to get inside the cupboard. If Luke was going to spill, he had no choice but to make it now.**

"**Maria, I think I'm in love with you." Luke spilled. Maria gave a surprised laugh, but shut up pretty quickly when she realised how serious Luke's face was. He really meant what he said.**

"**How long has this been going on for?" Maria asked.**

"**I don't know. I can't pinpoint when I started feeling like this," Luke said, walking away from Maria as he ran a hand through his hair, then smoothing it down again. "All I know is that I'm in love with you and have been long before you moved."**

**Maria took Luke's arm and made him turn to face her. She didn't say anything, just moved closer to kiss him. Their lips were almost touching when the loud sound of the door smashing in made them pull apart. The alien had broken through the door and was smashing it's way through. Luke quickly pushed Maria behind him, and they backed away from the door, hoping that the others would come to the rescue, and fast.**


	5. K9 To The Rescue

_Chapter 5_

The creature was towering over Luke and Maria, the two teenagers backed against the wall. Maria took Luke's hand as the alien got ready to strike, but then it gave a growl and shrunk down into the snake like creature, and slivered away out the door. On the other side of the door was Sarah Jane, closing her Sonic Lipstick, with Clyde and Rani, who quickly disappeared to follow the alien back down the corridor. "Mum!" Luke exclaimed with relief as him and Maria ran to Sarah Jane, who gave them a hug in relief.

"Come on, we've got to follow that thing before Clyde and Rani end up in trouble with that thing." Sarah Jane said letting go of the teenagers and taking the lead back down the corridor. Luke took Maria's hand again before they followed.

Clyde and Rani had followed the alien to the hotel grounds, where they were left searching for it in the bushes. As they were searching, Alan joined them, and asked where Sarah Jane was. "She's inside the hotel. We just followed the alien out here while she checked Luke and Maria were ok." Clyde said.

"Dad!" a voice exclaimed, making everyone look round to see Sarah Jane, Luke and Maria had arrived outside. Maria ran to her dad and gave him a hug, while Sarah Jane and Luke joined Clyde and Rani.

"We lost it." Clyde admitted to Sarah Jane as Maria let go of her dad.

"Then we're gonna need a little help tracking it down." Sarah Jane said.

"You brought K9?"

"Of course. I put him in the boot to keep him away from the make up artists. I'll just go and get him." The others waited where they were for Sarah Jane to come back, K9, her robotic dog rolling along behind him. "Ok, K9, start sniffing." Sarah Jane ordered.

"Sent picked up mistress." K9 said before he started rolling on ahead. Sarah Jane followed him, with Clyde, Rani, Luke, Maria and Alan following on behind.

Inside the reception hall, Chrissie was talking to Rani's parents. After thanking Chrissie for inviting them to the wedding, they gave a quick scan around for Rani, only to see she wasn't around. "Oh I've wonder where she's got to." Rani's mum said.

"Last I saw of her she was with Maria." Rani's dad added.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine with my Maria," Chrissie said. "Probably off having a look round the place comparing notes." In truth, that was true, only Chrissie had left out the part about them looking round for an escaped alien. At least she hoped that Rani's parents wouldn't go off looking for their daughter and stay to enjoy more of the party. And she also hoped Sarah Jane and the others would be back soon, the alien problem all sorted out.

K9 quickly found the alien hiding in the bushes round the corner from the hotel main entrance. It slivered out and saw about to escape again when Sarah Jane grabbed hold of it and picked it up. "Sarah Jane be careful!" Rani warned.

"Oh I don't think this little thing will be a problem," Sarah Jane said. "It's just scared. Must have got lost. K9 can send it home." Sarah Jane placed the alien back down on the ground and ordered K9 to transport it back to it's home world. K9 did and soon the alien was gone. "Well that's that sorted. Back to the party I think," Sarah Jane said. "Just as soon as I put K9 back in the car."

"Can't K9 come in?" Clyde asked as they headed back to the main doors.

"I don't think Chrissie will be too pleased to have a robotic dog running riot at her wedding." Alan pointed out.

"Oh well, we'll see ya at home K9." And with that K9 and Sarah Jane headed back to the car, while Alan, Clyde and Rani headed back inside the hotel. Luke and Maria watched them go before looking back at Sarah Jane to see her disappear into the car park.

"Come on. I think I owe you a dance." Maria said before pulling Luke back inside the hotel.

_A/N: One More chapter to go!_


	6. The Leaving Kiss

_Chapter 6_

As Luke and Maria walked into the reception hall, a slow song had just started up. Chrissie and Ivan, Rani's parents and Clyde and Rani were already paired up on the dance floor and Maria pulled Luke onto the dance floor. When they came to a stop Maria put her arms round Luke's neck while Luke put his arms round Maria's waist. "You know, when I moved I was half expecting-or hoping-that you'd tell me how you felt before I left," Maria said. "When you didn't, I wondered if I got it wrong and you didn't fancy me."

"I wish I had," Luke admitted. "Not that it would have made you moving any easier."

"And I still have to go back in a few days time."

"I'm trying not to think about that."

"Well then, we'll have to think about something else." And with that Luke and Maria moved closer and kissed, gently at first but soon it sunk into a longer and deeper kiss. They didn't realised they were being watched by Clyde and Rani.

"Well it's about time." Clyde commented.

"At least someone knows when to get their act into gear." Rani said.

"I'm here aren't I? risking your dad's disapproving stare just for a slow dance."

"And who said I was talking about you?"

"Could there really be anyone else you're talking about?" Rani just smiled, giving Clyde all he needed to know.

Sarah Jane walked back into the reception hall and joined Alan by the food buffet. The two of them spotted Luke and Maria, who had stopped kissing and Maria was now resting her head on Luke's shoulder. "It's gonna be a shame to have to split them two up again." Sarah Jane said

"Maybe it'll be different this time," Alan pointed out. "Easier."

"It's never easier saying goodbye to someone you love when you don't know when you'll see them again. Even when they're on the other side of the Atlantic and not off in another time or space."

"It won't be long until Maria's back in England for good." On hearing this, Sarah Jane looked round at Alan, who explained. "She wants to go to Uni here rather than some college in the US. She wants to be round her friends again." he said with a smile.

"And what about her friends at school there?" Sarah Jane asked.

"She hasn't really made any friends she'll miss if she moved. Just a few people she hangs out with. But it's here where her real friends are."

"I'm sure Luke will be pleased to hear that."

"I think Maria might be wanting to keep it a secret for a while. Just to see what happens. So don't tell her I told you."

"Course not. Our secret." Sarah Jane looked back at Luke and Maria and smiled. She didn't want to keep what Alan had told her from Luke, but then it was for the best. Just in case Maria's plan didn't work out. She didn't want Luke to know and then be disappointed if it didn't happen. And she didn't want to ruin the time the two of them had left before Maria would have to leave again.

Three days later the taxi arrived to take Alan and Maria to the airport for them to catch their flight back to the US. Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani and Luke were outside to wave them off. "I can't believe I have to go so soon!" Maria said giving Luke a big hug.

"You'll call when you get home won't you?" Luke asked as he let Maria go.

"Of course. First thing." Maria kissed Luke goodbye, a long passionate kiss that they didn't want to end because it meant Maria would have to leave when it did.

"Ok, glad as we are that you two are together, do you really have to do the snogging thing in front of us?" Clyde spoke up, making Luke and Maria pull back. They just told Clyde to shut up before Maria gave Luke one last gentle kiss before she headed over to the taxi where her dad was waiting. They both got into the back and closed the doors. Maria waved at everyone as the taxi pulled away, watching as they all waved back, just like the first time she left. Only now with Rani waving too. But just like the first time, she couldn't take her eyes off Luke, and Luke couldn't take his eyes off Maria as the taxi disappeared round the corner. And as everyone headed back inside Sarah Jane's house, Luke stayed watching the corner, thinking of when he'd see Maria again as the taste of her kiss still lingered on his lips.


End file.
